


2004

by junkoslaughter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Imported, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-Resident Evil 6, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkoslaughter/pseuds/junkoslaughter
Summary: original post: may 14, 2018Oop I nearly forgot this account exists so I'm going to import this other fanfic based on a prompt that I got from my tumblr!prompt: littlelimbo from tumblr: “what if they met again after re6?”Leon's POV ^.^)/~
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	2004

**Author's Note:**

> original post: may 14, 2018
> 
> Oop I nearly forgot this account exists so I'm going to import this other fanfic based on a prompt that I got from my tumblr!  
> prompt: littlelimbo from tumblr: “what if they met again after re6?”
> 
> Leon's POV ^.^)/~

**June, 2014**

A whole year since of those events. It's been an awful time. I rubbed my eyes as I glance around the empty, run-down bar store front that I place my own eyes to view the sign,

> _Open 24/7_

A soft chuckle left my lips, pushing the door open and the dim-lit bar hits my face with the heavy scent of alcohol and the drunken laughers from the shady folks at the back, cheering and glass clinking against one and another.

 _'People. It's refreshing to see people again.'_ Heh, where did I hear that one before? I sat down with my thoughts and ordered a drink. My head felt light with relief, as if something in my mind escaped me softly. 

Pondering for Ada so long that I almost forgot my own life, when all she does is dives in and gets out once things get sticky and disgusting for her own will. One day, one drink at a time would help me get rid of her plaguing into my mind. A small glass slid by my fingertips, the bartender smiled as he treated the next customers, leaving me into my own world once more again.

TV seems to be buzzing, the bartender changed the channel with the late night news drowning the silence and the mutters from everyone else. The news once display something that doesn't seem like it's the final weeks of humanity, as well as the world isn't burning. Maybe that apocalyptic bullshit's a convenient excuse for the government to hide more of their devious schemes away from their own citizens. 

I roll my eyes as I took a sip from my drink, taking in the alcohol burning down my throat to my insides. I push the glass away from me and rub my temples, as my elbows slid down the table, leaving me to slump over my own garbage bullshit. 

I snapped out of it once I heard the door clicking fast, as if someone's having a hard time opening the door. I got up and told the bartender to relax, I opened the door for the stranger and it wasn't clear of who they were but a tall figure leer over me as he used his one arm to get through, noticing that his other arm is removed, possibly from a horrible accident. I couldn't tell by his face, since the lighting didn't do justice for it's identifying others but I took a few steps back and returned to my seat.

The bartender smiled once more and muttered something, I nodded and he got me another drink. The man walked over to me and took the seat next to me. I didn't place my sight in the man's face, being drained from stress and dread of my own problems couldn't be a better excuse for avoidance,

"Hey... Thank you... **Kennedy**..." My eyes widen, my back straighten. With a voice I can fully recognize no matter what crept in my ears, I bit down on my bottom lip and couldn't face him. Even that, it's hard to pretend that where he stand is a position that I'll be entirely okay with. The small glass glides back to my hands, as well as it glides next to his hand. I nodded and turned to see the man himself in front of me.

A decade passed with him leaving since he broken into my apartment that year in 2004, and nothing much has changed, except his scars are more prominent and with his left arm being entirely gone, his tone was more softer. As if his vocal cords were strained from the years of abuse. The ice, blue eyes still haunt my sight, but his face finally relaxes once I open my mouth,

"Krauser... A pleasure to see you again. It's been... Oh gosh, 10 years. How's life?" I smirked as he smiled softly,

"Well, for your information. Not so well. Just got out of surgery. It's obvious on why though." He nodded, his remaining arm lifted up his white shirt, to reveal scars on his body, I just can't get anymore luckier to see a familiar face, as well as a body that I can describe within minutes.

Feeling like it's 2004 all over again. His eyes tell all, with struggle and yet... _Grief_. Something snapped inside of my mind, a unbearing emotion with confliction, added with millions of questions to the ex-solider, 

"Krauser. Why didn't you call me or find anyway to get back into contact? How can you leave once and for all and come back now? None of this makes any sense." I demanded answers from the man with trauma crawling on his back, awaiting with what he'll come up with. Holding back what seems to be tears, I cracked a bit as I took another sip out of my drink,

"It wasn't my intention, Leon. You had your life, I have...Whatever is left of my life. You were obviously better off." He put his arm on my shoulder, all he can do now is smile like a fool, a solider without his high and nearly dying every minute of his own life turns a man like him into someone that's been deep inside of Krauser for years.

> _Humble._

"Honestly... I haven't been ok, Krauser. I'm still stuck with this shitty job, I even developed a problem and it's this." I held up my glass, I put it down and pushed it away from me,

"W-What can I even do now? Ada-"

"The bitch in red?" His eyes widen,

"Let me finish. She was in a mission that I was a part of with my partner, Helena. Who even knows if she's alive at this very point. I felt like everyone in my life moved on successfully while I'm stuck in a loop." I attempted to drink but his arm strikes mine down and he got closer to my face,

"Kennedy. This isn't the attitude I taught you. I understand. It seems like everything is moving too fast too. A normal conversation is still...Harder for me to do with anyone. Even you. We're going through changes. Just accept that."

He wasn't wrong. But I'll never tell him that, even if it gives me a smile to my face. He release me and turned away to take a small sip out of his drink. I watched him take sips and watching all of his gestures. They're more softer and careful than his quick and to the point gestures that he always has.

"Take a picture of it, Kennedy. It'll last longer." He laughed as I turned quickly from him. He took another look at me before turning back to finish his drink,

"I have a dumb question for you."

"Spill it."

"...Want to go on a date? To catch up? I miss you, Krauser." I softly spoke with having no one to listen to our conversation. I turned away a bit more as the silence from the man grew colder, with the question being totally stupid to the man who just survived an experiment and tried to kill him for a high. I wonder if there's something wrong with me after that thought.

"I would love to. Name a place and I'll be there."

"Really? No games with me, Jack?"

"Never. I can't deny a request like this. It's been years like you said."

He defitinely cheated from underground and crawled back all the way back to society to just see me once more again. A man of his own world, his own obligations and his own rules. He's gone too easy on me this time.

"You won't regret this, _right_?" Krauser smirked,

"No. This is what I wanted. After all, you and I both know where we come from."

Krauser smiled and laughed, as I laughed with a natural feeling in my head. For once, a feeling that's needed in my life. Something that I needed for years.

"Don't ever lose that humor, Kennedy."

Were both perfectly fine with this, dread and grief melted away and to see Krauser once more in my life, made this year worth while.


End file.
